Power supply systems used for powering personal computers and the like are continually being subjected to more restraints, including limitations during powering up and powering down mode. Such constraints become particularly significant where multiple supplies are involved and there are demands to provide lower voltage components that minimize power consumption and maximize speed. A common challenge for systems that employ multiple supply voltages is that, during power-up mode and normal operation, it may be necessary to constrain some supplies at a lower voltage than other supplies in order to avoid latch-up. In addition to this sequencing restriction, it is sometimes the case that the voltage difference between the outputs of two supplies during turn on must not exceed a specified, relatively small voltage. These two conditions lead to the requirement that the power supplies turn on at the same time and track each other until the lowest voltage supply reaches its final value. Once this occurs the remaining supplies may continue to track up to their operating values.